Enchanting
by Katerina Mirabel
Summary: Someone gets sent in the body of Jesse McNally then proceeds to munchkin their way into kick-assery.
1. Prologue

**AN: **This is my first time writing a story so please be kind. Constructive criticism will be appreciated.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own nuthin' so please don't sue me.

* * *

**Prologue **

**oOo**

It's weird, I thought it'll be much more dramatic, but my life didn't flash before my eyes. There was no old man with a long beard welcoming me through the pearly gates. No red skinned horned people poking me with pitch forks. Not even a Zelretch-type person laughing maniacally while kaleidoscope swirled around me.

Just headlights and a loud honk after some idiot on a hoverboard bumped me into the intersection, then I open my eyes **here**, in this hospital with the labels just taunting me with their words and their stupid font and their stupid everything.

Sunnydale General Hospital.

Fuck me.

**oOo**

I think the doctors are convinced that I have retrograde amnesia and broca's aphasia (Hah! Who said watching medical dramas don't pay off. I was even specific. Ain't I smart?) or some other type of brain trauma because I did not make any sense when I woke up.

I mean I was confused at first. Then when I realized that this wasn't a dream (my entire body wouldn't hurt so much if it was) or a very realistic hallucination, I started ranting and yelling. Which was probably not a good idea as what followed shortly after was a little nap courtesy of the nice nurses that gave me those yummy pills. Can you sense the sarcasm?

At this stage I'm in complete system shut down and just staring blankly at the walls.

It's white.

Color me surprise.

Get it? Wait does that even count as a pun?

Anyway, I'm pretty sure they think I'm in shock because apparently the parents of the body I'm now squatting in died in the same car crash that put this one in a coma.

Psshhh! I'm not in shock. I'm calm. I'm not panicking. I'm cool. Totally cool. Absolutely cool. I'm so cool I'm a FUCKIN' ICEBERG!

Deep breath… just keep breathing slowly and ca-

WHHYYYY?! GODDAAMMMIIIIITTTT!

Why here?! Why not in Harry Potter?! Or Grey's Anatomy?!

At least it's not Warhammer.

And where are my GODDAMNED BOOBS?!


	2. Meeting New People

**AN: Here's Chapter 2 guys.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own BTVS.**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Meeting New People**

**oOo**

A harried looking nurse marched briskly across the brightly lit halls of the hospital, hair escaping her once neat bun and her white tennis shoes squeaking as she led two teens to a room.

"How is he?" the red-haired girl asked as she nervously squeezed the other teen's hand.

She opened her mouth to answer her tersely but her demeanor softened as she saw how worried the two were. "He's doing better." Pity clear in her eyes. "He was… very disorientated when he first woke up, but has become more coherent since."

"That's good right?" the boy asked, hope plainly written on his face.

"Yes, it is." The kids looked relieved to hear so. "But I do have to warn you before you see him." The two tensed up again, worst case scenarios flashing through their minds. "He hit his head pretty hard in the crash, so his memory has been unreliable of late."

"He has amnesia?" the girl asked her voice nearing hysterical. The boy pulled her to his side, wrapping his arms around her in comfort.

"Yes, but his memory has been getting better. That's why we contacted you, we're hoping seeing familiar faces will help jog his memories." she said.

"When you do speak to him, I want you to remain calm even if he doesn't remember you. We don't want to upset him too much okay?" she asked giving both a stern look. Both nodded but exchanged worried glances as they entered a darkened room.

The nurse lowered her voice and adopted a soothing tone as she asked, "Are you up for some visitors today Jesse?"

"Yeah, sure." A raspy voice answered hesitantly from the bed in the middle of the room.

**oOo**

While the nurse hustled about the room, Jesse has a decision to make. Does she play up the amnesia card and pretend she completely doesn't know the two teens standing uncertainly by the door?

"Hey." The red-haired girl greeted softly, tears threatening to spill down her pale cheeks as she took in his haggard appearance.

"Hey Wills." He answered reflexively.

"You remember me?" she gasped, teary eyed.

Damn. That answered that question. Guess the body still has some ingrained habits and reflexes she'll have to train it out of. Bits and pieces of the boy's memories who's body she unwillingly inhabits has been flashing through her mind the past few days and it's been giving her wicked migraines but at least she won't be completely clueless.

"Willow right?" he asked distantly, wanting to keep them at arms length for the moment. At least until he can think things through and come up with a some kind of a game plan.

The redhead doesn't seem to agree with that though as she launched herself towards him like a missile and almost tackled him off the bed with the force of her hug.

"I was so worried!" she blubbered to him as she clung tight. Her words progressively getting more incoherent as tears continued to stream down her face. The only words he could understand were Jesse, crash, parents, and coma.

After a few minutes where the only sounds in the room were of Willow's crying and Jesse's awkward pats to her back, it finally started to tapered off. A couple more pitiable sniffles and she finally noticed just how uncomfortable he was with her wrapped around him like a boa constrictor.

"Oh! I'm so sorry!" she cried out, bodily throwing herself off him. "Was I hurting you I didn't mean to I was just so worried I mean you were in a car crash then your parents died then you were in a coma and I missed you so much and th-"

"Willow!" Xander shouted, cutting her off. "Calm remember?" he said, indicating to a displeased looking nurse who just scowled at them.

"It's fine." Jesse chuckled weakly finally getting a good look at the two. Both looked like younger versions of their actors except Nicholas Brendon doesn't look like a raging alcoholic and Alyson Hannigan's cute and young.

And cute. Dang.

But then again, it is the 90s.

Oh god, it's the 90s, she groaned internally.

The 90s with their frosted tips, JNCO jeans, overly plucked eyebrows and troll dolls everywhere! Not to mention the rampant racism, homophobia and ableism.

Oh my god! Do they even have WIFI yet?! She thought whimpering.

Dammit! Deep breath and get a grip. She's been all over the place lately. She doesn't know if it's because of the head trauma or the new hardware but she's never been this emotional. Not being able to control her thoughts or feelings has been aggravating to say the least.

Willow spotted the distress on Jesse's face and completely misunderstood the source.

"Oh god! I'm so sorry Jesse I'll ju-" Jesse covered her mouth with his palm, stopping her babbling before it can generate some steam. He's still a little sensitive to bright lights and loud sounds after all. And she can definitely make some noise.

"We need to get the girl some punctuation marks." He deadpanned, then tilted his head to the side and said thoughtfully, "and maybe a Xanax."

Xander snorted and drew Willow gently away from the boy in the bed, then just stood there and fidgeted, shifting foot to foot and squeezing the redhead's shoulders repeatedly. After a few moments of awkward silence he finally cleared his throat self-consciously and asked, "How are you?"

Ah. Teenaged boys and emotions. How cute.

Now… how to act? Does she try to mimic the original Jesse's awkward and fumbling ways?

Yeah no.

She doesn't have the patience nor the energy to do a complete personality shift. She'll just blame all the changes on the head trauma and the recently dead parents.

"Well… I look and feel like a dirty mop." Waving to his now scraggly hair and body. That reminded him, he needed to get into shape if he wants to increase his chances of surviving a hellmouth.

"More like a stick used to unclog the shower." Xander interjected with a goofy grin, trying to lighten the mood as per his MO.

"Ignore him." She slapped his arm in rebuke. "It's not that bad. I think long hair suits you." she said trying to comfort him. It doesn't make him feel any better but the effort was appreciated.

"Thank you Willow but they do have mirrors." He said with a thin smile, making no effort to continue the conversation.

"How much do you remember?" Xander blurted out after a beat of uncomfortable silence.

"Xander!" she exclaimed in shock. She turned towards him and was about to berate him when he raised his hands in surrender.

"You know what uncomfortable silences does to me Wills!" he explained to the fuming redhead. "That and the Xan-man gots to know." He added with a shrug.

She looked towards him curious about the answer too.

He stared at them for a bit until they both grew uneasy and answered with a careless shrug. "Bits and pieces."

"But you remember us right? Your friends, your bestest buds, your dos amigos?" he asked hopefully.

"Kinda." The two shared a look at his indifference.

"What do you mean kinda?" Xander asked head tilted in confusion.

"I mean, I know your name's Alexander Lavelle Harris-"

"Hey! You promised never to use my middle name ever." He interrupted indignantly.

Jesse just stared at him in waiting until his eyes widened in realization. "Right, amnesia." He said in an exaggeratedly suspicious tone. "A likely story and a strangely convenient excuse."

The other two just rolled their eyes at his antics.

"I also remember the clown incident at your 6th birthday party." He added with a smirk.

Xander's eyes widened, horrified. "Why would your brain choose to remember that! I wish I had amnesia about that day." He proclaimed indignantly.

"Xander!" Willow exclaimed mortified at his insensitivity.

He deflated, immediately chastised. "Riiigghhttt… foot. Mouth. Nice to meet you." He rubbed his neck looking apologetic.

Jesse watched the byplay in amusement not at all offended.

"Do you remember me?" she asked shyly, scuffing her shoes on the linoleum.

"Yeah." He nodded. "You're Willow Danielle Rosenberg and you're like super smart."

She beamed at him. "That's great Jess!" and he practically melted at the smile she just flashed him. She's just so gosh darn cute. Hard to keep ones distance when you're gushing about them.

"What else do you remember?" she asked him excitedly.

It's hard to say no to that face. She's like an eager puppy. "Well…" he racked his brains trying to remember everything he knows about Willow Rosenberg.

"Uh… you're Jewish." He said tentatively. She nodded her head encouraging him.

"You like computers…" she smiled proudly at him like he just won the Nobel Prize and it made him laugh.

She was still looking at him expectantly but the things he knew about her were superficial at best. It's not like he can just blurt out that she's gay or that she's a pretty powerful witch.

Quick fake a headache. It always works.

He grabbed his forehead and massaged it seemingly in pain.

"Are you okay?" she asked worriedly.

He was about to reassure her when the nurse butted in. "I think that's enough for today."

The two looked to their friend concerned but he assured them he's fine.

"Okay. We'll let you rest now but I promise we'll be back tomorrow." She hugged him goodbye and Xander clapped him on the shoulder before both were ushered out and he breathed out a sigh of relief, collapsing back to the bed.

Finally. That took a lot more out of her than she thought. As she closed her eyes to sleep she thought she really needed to pick a pronoun.


End file.
